Tales
by Convallarie
Summary: Second Story : Paradise View / Pairings : Aspros x Sisyphus / Warning : Do not be tricked by the beautiful title!
1. Defteros x Asmita

Siang itu, di bawah langit yang berwarna kelabu, di tengah rintikan hujan abu dan suara gemuruh dari perut bumi. Sekelompok warga desa yang terdiri dari pria maupun wanita berkumpul di lereng sebuah gunung merapi yang tengah menunjukkan aktivitasnya tat kala sebelum meletus, memuntahkan isi perut bumi berupa bebatuan dan lahar panas.

Duduk bersimpuh. Kedua tangan terkatup, jemari saling bertautan begitu erat, wajah tertunduk khusyuk dengan bibir yang terus bergerak merapalkan sebuah do'a. Seorang pria tua dengan jubah berwarna cokelatnya yang kumal dan tongkat kayu tergenggam berdiri di hadapan orang-orang tersebut. Memimpin ritual apapun itu yang tengah mereka kerjakan saat ini.

Selepas sang pria tua menyelesaikan apapun yang tengah ia lakukan sejak tadi, seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima tahunan yang berambut pirang digiring maju ke depan. Siap dijadikan korban ritual yang dipercaya oleh para warga desa tersebut akan menenangkan amukan sang gunung merapi.

Meski begitu, anak itu tidak menangis. Justru sebaliknya, wajahnya nampak tenang dengan kedua kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat. Jauh di belakang sana, dengan dipegangi oleh seorang pria, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian yang kumal menangis meraung. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong menatap sang buah hati yang terus bejalan semakin menjauh untuk menjemput ajalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Shiori Teshigori

 **Tales** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **First Story :**

 **A Maiden's Tears That Sparkled Through The Night**

Defteros x Asmita

 **Warning :**

Possibility OOC, typo's and ngawur intensifies.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Defteros sang iblis penguasa gunung Kanon tengah dilanda amarah yang begitu besar. Akibatnya, gunung berapi yang berstatus masih aktif itu kehilangan stabilitasnya dan siap meletus kapan saja. Meresahkan warga sekitar.

Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah lava yang meletup-letup. Nyala api menyelubungi dirinya dengan hawa panas yang membara. Sesekali Defteros meraung, menghempaskan lava panas menggunakan tangannya seperti sedang bermain air di sungai. Setiap kali ia melakukannya, seisi gunung berguncang. Menjatuhkan puing-puing bebatuan ke sekitarnya.

Di sela suara teriakan amarahnya, Defteros mendengar suara langkah kecil bergema mendekat. Untuk sesaat, sang iblis gunung Kanon itu terdiam, menatap lorong gelap di belakangnya. Menantikan makhluk bodoh yang muncul dari sana untuk siap ia jadikan bahan amukan kekesalannya.

Seringaian tanpa belas kasih tersungging di wajah tatkala suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar. Lava-lava panas melayang-layang di sekitar Defteros—menggumpal membentuk bola-bola seukuran kepalan tangan. Satu digenggamannya untuk ia lemparkan pada sosok yang akan muncul sebagai sambutan selamat datang.

 _Tap!_

Satu bola lava panas meluncur, melesat membentur dinding gua hingga hancur tercerai-berai. Mata biru Defteros yang sejak tadi menyala-nyala ganas kini digantikan dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Yang membuat Defteros heran, anak itu tidak menjerit ketakutan ketika malihatnya. Malah ia terlihat begitu tenang dengan mata terpejam.

Baik, mungkin anak ini tidak menjerit karena kelopak matanya terus terkatup. Tapi, dengan hawa sepanas ini bukankah seorang anak seusianya sewajarnya akan menangis karena merasa tak nyaman dan tak kuasa menahan panas? Bahkan setelah menerima lemparan bola api seperti tadi? Yang jelas-jelas sedikit mengenainya dilihat dari bekas terbakar di kain yang menutupi bahunya.

"Hei, bocah! Kau tidak takut padaku, eh?"

Mendengar suara bariton milik Defteros yang menggema, anak itu sedikit terkesiap. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, nampak bingung daripada takut.

Melihat hal itu membuat Defteros jengkel. Sebuah decakan kecil meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian bergerak menepi, keluar dari sungai lava untuk menghampiri bocah yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau sungguh tidak takut padaku, eh?" Sekali lagi Defteros mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si bocah. Bila dilihat dari dekat, anak itu cukup manis juga. Mungkin seorang gadis kecil? Pikirnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dengan mata masih terkatup ia sedikit mendongak—seperti tengah membalas menatap Defteros.

" _Ck!_ Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Defteros kemudian kembali berdiri. Gerakan kepala si anak mengikuti dengan semakin mendongakan kepalanya.

Dengan sekali melihatnya saja Defteros sudah mengerti bahwa anak ini adalah tumbal persembahan orang-orang desa untuknya. Sejak dulu hal seperti ini sering tejadi tat kala ia tengah dilanda amarah yang besar dan membuat resah warga desa karena reaksi gunung kesayangannya.

Sungguh, sejujurnya Defteros ingin para warga itu berhenti melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin terus mengecap image bahwa dirinya adalah iblis pemangsa manusia. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memangsa manusia yang dijadikan tumbal untuknya. Semuanya mati karena tidak dapat bertahan di kedalam gunung merapi yang memiliki panas ekstrim.

Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, kali ini para warga itu menghadiahinya seorang bocah belia untuk dijadikan tumbal. Lama kelamaan para manusia itu kelakuannya semakin binal dan biadab saja.

"Pergilah! Kembali pada ibumu." Anak itu menggeleng.

" _Ck!_ Terserah kau saja, bocah. Kau mati pun aku tak peduli. Aku ini iblis jahat penguasa gunung merapi, bukan _baby sitter_ penjaga bocah sepertimu." Ucap Defteros seraya melenggang pergi. Ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan alasannya untuk kembali mengamuk.

Mengetahui Defteros bergerak pergi meninggalkannya, bocah belia itu segera bergerak mengikuti. Menuntun langkah kecil kaki miliknya menyusuri tanah merapi yang menyemburkan hawa panas.

* * *

Duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar dengan bertopang pipi, Defteros memperhatikan bocah pirang yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu terus mengekori dirinya. Kali ini bocah itu tengah sibuk bermain mengejar kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Padahal matanya terkatup sepanjang waktu, tapi ia sepertinya tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Oi, bocah!"

Mendengar suara Defteros memanggilnya, anak itu segera berhenti bermain. Wajah polos miliknya kini ia arahkan pada Defteros. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya diam tanpa suara. Saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain.

Helaan napas meluncur melewati kerongkongan sang iblis gunung Kanon. Kembali dipandanginya sosok kecil di bawah sana yang bergeming di tempat menghadap ke arahnya menunggu sebuah interuksi. Benar-benar tipe anak penurut, pikirnya.

"Terserahlah. Bermainlah lagi, sana!"

Anak itu mengangguk dengan wajah kalemnya sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan serangga-serangga yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Defteros kembali memperhatikan sosok mungil itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seperti apa wajah anak itu ketika menangis.

Hal itu sungguh mengganggu pikirannya karena sejak awal pertemuan mereka, anak itu tidak pernah menunjukkan mimik wajah bersedih. Padahal diumur sekecil itu ia sudah harus dipisahkan dari kedua orang tuanya untuk dijadikan korban persembahan. Pun saat terluka ia juga sama sekali tidak menitikkan setetespun air mata. Defteros jadi khawatir dengan perkembangan mental anak ini ke depannya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ia yang terkenal sebagai iblis kejam ini memiliki pemikiran selembut itu? Sepertinya ia memang harus segera mengenyahkan makhluk kecil ini dari pandangannya.

"Jangan marah padaku jika pada akhirnya aku harus membunuhmu."

* * *

Di kedalaman sebuah hutan, sosok pirang bekulit putih tengah berendam di sebuah mata air yang begitu jernih. Sinar mentari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan menerpa helai panjang miliknya yang basah, juga wajah jelita bak seorang bidadari surga. Jemari-jemari lentik bergerak gemulai membelai kulit putih semulus porselen. Tidak diragukan lagi, pemandangan seperti ini akan menyita pasang mata siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali sosok berkulit gelap yang tengah bersembunyi di balik ranting pepohonan.

Bukan maksud Defteros untuk mengintip sosok jelita yang tengah mandi di tengah hutan. Dia tidak sebinal itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menjaga sosok itu dari binatang buas maupun makhluk berbahaya lainnya. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sosok mungil yang tanpa sengaja ia jaga selama ini kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang begitu mengagumkan. Seandainya waktu itu ia menghabisi nyawa sosok jelita yang saat ini di tengah sungai, mungkin ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan mengagumi sosok yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna itu.

Meski begitu, hal yang paling Defteros inginkan dari sosok yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menjelma menjadi sesosok bidadari itu adalah raut wajahnya ketika menangis. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang tidak dapat menangis itu adalah orang yang paling lemah? Jika hal itu berlaku juga bagi Asmita, apakah waktu selama belasan tahun ini belum cukup untuk bisa membuat pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan dirinya?

"Kau datang untuk menungguiku lagi?" Lamunan Defteros terbuyarkan. Sosok jelita berambut pirang itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di bawah pohon tempat dirinya berada dengan sehelai kain putih yang melilit tubuh rampingnya. "Aku sudah sebesar ini. Jadi, kurasa kau tidak perlu menjagaku sepanjang waktu seperti dulu."

Decakan kecil meluncur dari mulut pria berkulit gelap yang masih berada di atas pohon. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Asmita yang tidak dapat melihat selalu bisa mengetahui keberadaannya. Rambut biru gelapnya yang panjang berayun ke atas tatkala dirinya melompat turun. "Sejak kapan si pendiam ini jadi banyak bicara?"

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Defteros, pemuda jelita itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil langkah pertama.

"Bagaimana bisa yang seperti itu kau sebut makanan? Aku bukan hewan ternak yang selalu memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan." Protes Defteros kala mengekor di belakang Asmita.

"Sesekali cobalah makanan selain daging."

"Tidak akan!"

Keduanya pun terus melanjutkan perbincangan itu sepanjang jalan kembali ke gunung dengan sesekali diselangi suara tawa dari kedua belah pihak.

* * *

Siang itu Asmita berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan bemaksud untuk mencari jamur dan tumbuhan obat. Meski dirinya tidak dapat melihat, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan daerah hutan di sekitar pegunungan. Jadi, bukan masalah untuknya berpergian sendirian tanpa Defteros. Pun mengenai tumbuhan obat maupun yang beracun ia sudah diajari Defteros untuk mengenalinya dari baunya.

Ketika sibuk memilah jamur yang bisa dikonsumsi tiba-tiba saja Asmita mendengar suara langkah kaki. Segera ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi bersembunyi. Ia sudah sangat hafal suara langkah kaki milik Defteros, dan langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat bukan milik pria itu. Ia sudah diberitahu oleh Defteros sebelumnya untuk jangan sampai bertemu dengan orang-orang dari desa dan harus segera bersembunyi jika situasi seperti saat ini terjadi.

"Ibu, kakiku lelah. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

Rengekan seorang anak kecil tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Asmita. Disusul dengan suara lembut seorang wanita dewasa.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah ke punggung ibu, Shaka. Ibu akan menggendongmu sampai desa."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

Dari balik pepohonan Asmita mendengar suara anak itu tertawa senang diiringi langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Pada tempatnya bersembunyi, Asmita tetap bergeming. Seakan enggan untuk pergi dari sana meskipun pasangan ibu-anak tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia ingat suara lembut itu. Mirip dengan suara milik ibunya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus mengingat hal seperti itu?

.

Langit malam ini begitu indah. Ribuan bintang bertaburan bak hamparan berlian. Bulan bersinar anggun layaknya sang dewi malam. Defteros duduk termangu menatap langit di bebatuan. Ketenangannya terusik tatkala sosok Asmita yang berbalut kain putih muncul dari dalam gua. Dipandangnya sosok jelita yang kini sedang berjalan hendak mendekati dirinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Hanya gumaman singkat yang mewakili jawaban atas pertanyaan Defteros. Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Keduanya hanya diam membisu. Membiarkan serangga malam bernyanyi untuk mereka. Di bawah sinar rembulan, angin malam berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helai pirang milik Asmita. Sesaat, terbesit di benak Defteros untuk mengecup bibir ranum pemuda itu. Namun segera ia enyahkan dari pikiran. Karena menautkan bibir dengan seorang manusia adalah tabu untuk kaum iblis sepertinya. Kecuali dilakukan sebagai tujuan untuk mengikat sebuah kontrak.

Tidak mau pikiran seperti itu kembali menyerang pikirannya, Defteros kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit malam. Akan tetapi, tanpa ia duga, Asmita menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu miliknya. Melalui ekor matanya, Defteros melirik wajah Asmita yang disinari cahaya lembut rembulan. Begitu cantik, pikirnya.

"Defteros, buatlah kontrak denganku."

Sebuah kata yang tak pernah Defteros duga akan meluncur keluar dari mulut seorang Asmita. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Defteros kaget. "Asmita?"

Asmita menarik kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Defteros. Lalu merubah posisinya menghadap Defteros. Jemari lentik miliknya ia gerakan untuk meraih wajah sang iblis gunung Kanon tersebut. "Ini permintaan pertamaku padamu. Maukah kau memberiku kemampuan untuk melihat?"

Memang benar adanya, jika seorang manusia menjalin kontrak dengan seorang iblis, permintaan orang tersebut akan bisa terkabul selama masih dalam batas kemampuan sang iblis. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, orang itu akan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya dan akan berakhir dengan si iblis melahap jiwanya.

Defteros bisa melakukannya, tapi dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa menodai kesucian jiwa milik Asmita. Dia mencintai Asmita yang bersih tanpa noda.

"Tidak, Asmita. Aku—

Belum sempat Defteros menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibir miliknya. Mata biru milik Defteros membulat sempurna tatkala sadar Asmita tengah menciumnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seberkas cahaya biru muncul di sekeliling mereka membentuk sebuah pola rumit. Tanda sebuah kontrak telah berhasil dibuat.

Setelah cahaya biru itu menghilang, Defteros dan Asmita melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Masih dalam rasa terkejut, Defteros menatap pemuda jelita di hadapannya yang masih terpejam. Perlahan, kelopak mata yang selalu terkatup itu mulai bergerak membuka. Di bawah siraman sinar rembulan, Defteros terpaku—terpesona oleh sepasang manik biru sejernih mata air di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rupa wajahmu. Ternyata seperti ini. Wajah yang dipenuhi kehangatan." Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membelai wajahnya. Suaranya terdengar sayup bagai bisikan semilir angin.

Dengan gerakan ragu, Defteros menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh wajah Asmita. Lembut dan terasa dingin. Tidak disangka, Asmita menyambut tangannya dan menggenggamnya penuh perasaan. Sebutir keristal bening meluncur jatuh dari manik indah yang bersinar itu. Mengenai kulit tangan Defteros yang masih menempel pada pipi Asmita. "Terimakasih."

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah di balik tudung berwarna cokelat. Sepasang mata menerawang jauh ke arah kaki gunung. Sosok itu berdiri lama di sana. Mengeratkan jubah yang melekat di badannya, ia mengambil langkah pertamanya. Menuruni jalan bebatuan yang terjal.

* * *

"Kemarin, kau diam-diam pergi ke desa lagi, kan?"

Gerakan tangan Asmita yang tengah mengupas kulit apel tiba-tiba berhenti. Mata jernihnya menatap sosok pria berkulit gelap yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Apa kau marah?"

"Lebih tepatnya khawatir." Defteros menatap lurus wajah tenang pemuda jelita di depannya itu. Tangannya kembali bergerak melanjutkan mengupas kulit apel yang sempat tertunda barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Defteros mengerang protes, "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau di desa sedang beredar rumor tentang sosok penyihir misterius yang baru-baru ini sering menampakan diri? Aku yakin itu maksudnya adalah kau!"

Asmita kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Diletakkannya pisau yang sejak tadi ia pegang. "Dulu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk kembali pada ibuku. Kau ingat? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika sesekali aku mengunjungi desa?"

Itu memang benar. Tapi situasinya sudah benar-benar berubah. Defteros tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan para manusia itu lakukan pada Asmita jika ia tertangkap. Dia takut Asmita akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Defteros?"

.

Asmita terbaring di atas sebuah batu dengan napas terengah dan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Helai kain yang membalut tubuhnya tersingkap—mengekspos kaki putih jenjang miliknya. Bola matanya terpaku menatap stalaktit yang menggantung di langit-langit gua. Dalam kepalanya, Asmita mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Defteros masih berada di atasnya, menindih tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang. Pria itu masih mendekapnya—begitu erat seakan dirinya akan lenyap jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Asmita merasa tubuh Defteros yang mendekapnya bergetar. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang terkulai—balas memeluk pria itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan pergi ke desa lagi tanpa memberitahumu lebih dahulu. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Sang mentari baru saja keluar dari peraduannya. Akan tetapi Asmita sudah berada di tepi sungai sejak suasana masih gelap. Berjongkok sambil memandangi wajahnya di pantulan air. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak menyentuh helain pirangnya yang tergerai membingkai wajahnya.

"Mulai terkena sindrom Narcissus, eh?"

Tak acuh pada perkataan Defteros yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya, Asmita mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik pakaiannya. Defteros mengerutkan alis. Dan dengan gerakan cepat dan sekali tebas, helai pirang yang membingkai wajah jelitanya terpotong, menyisakan hanya sepanjang bahu.

"Eeeeee—h?!"

.

Sambil menggerutu, Defteros membantu merapihkan rambut Asmita. Kali ini sudah benar-benar terpangkas pendek layaknya model rambut laki-laki pada umumnya. Memang itu tidak berpengaruh pada wajah cantik milik pemuda itu, dia tetap terlihat manis dengan potongan rambut pendek. Hanya saja Defteros lebih suka Asmita berambut panjang, karena saat sedang bosan, dirinya bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan rambut panjang Asmita. Seperti menguncirnya atau mengepangnya untuk membunuh waktu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak senang aku memangkas rambutku?"

Yang ditanya tetap membisu. Kemungkinan besar sedang menjalankan aksi ngambeknya yang tekesan kekanakan. Entah apa kata dunia jika mengetahui sang iblis gunung Kanon yang terkenal ganas bisa bersikap manis layaknya anak anjing yang baru saja ditinggal sang majikan selama beberapa pekan.

"Aku jadi ingin memangkas rambutmu juga."

Mendengar pernyataan Asmita, Defteros mendelikkan matanya. Seumur hidupnya, Defteros tidak pernah memotong rambut. Entah bagaimana rupanya dengan potongan rambut pendek. Pasti sangat konyol. Juga, dia takut kehilangan kesan galak jika rambutnya dipangkas pendek.

"Kau tak akan berani melakukannya, Asmita."

"Kau menantangku?"

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Asmita. "Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal lebih dari ini."

* * *

Hari ini, sejak pagi buta Asmita sudah menarik-narik tangan Defteros untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sampailah mereka ke tempat mata air yang biasa digunakan Asmita untuk membersihkan diri. Defteros merasa heran, tidak biasanya pemuda itu menarik-nariknya hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya ke tempat ini. Terbesit di pikirannya mungkin saja Asmita ingin mengajaknya mandi bersama. Rasanya boleh juga.

Namun, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin balasan untuk Defteros karena sejak awal memiliki niatan tersembunyi. Mereka memang menceburkan diri ke sungai, tapi tidak benar-benar melakukannya tanpa busana. Tujuan Asmita yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencuci rambut Defteros dan memangkas rambut yang tumbuh liar tidak teratur.

Entah apa maksud pemuda cantik itu mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti ini. Ketika ditanya alasannya oleh Defteros, Asmita hanya tersenyum. Lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Aku melakukannya karena memang sedang ingin. Juga, entah kapan lagi aku bisa melakukannya."

Awalnya, kata-kata Asmita itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Namun segera Defteros enyahkan dari benaknya. Ia hanya ingin bisa menikmati momen yang sedang berlangsung sebisa mungkin.

* * *

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya yang kekal, Defteros berlari sekencang mungkin hingga mencapai batas kemampuannya. Suara kilat menyambar saling bersahutan seakan tengah menertawakan dirinya.

Jauh di bawah lereng pegunungan sana, setitik nyala api berkobar menjilat-jilat ke udara. Dalam jarak pandang sejauh itu, Defteros dapat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal berada di tengah kobaran api tersebut dengan tubuh terikat di sebuah tiang. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan mata terkatup rapat. Sedangkan segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi kobaran api terus menambah nyala api dengan melemparkan kayu-kayu bakar.

Defteros menggeram murka. Bola mata yang biasanya berwarna biru gelap kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Tiap langkah kaki yang ia ambil menimbulkan guncangan pada perut bumi. Gunung Kanon yang selama belasan tahun terakhir tertidur, kembali terbangun. Siap memuntahkan isi perutnya untuk menghukum manusia-manusia biadab di bawah sana.

.

"ASMITA!"

Dengan gerakan lunglai, kepala bertahtakan mahkota keemasan itu terangkat. Mata yang biasanya bersinar jernih itu kini memandang sayu dan hampir kehilangan cahayanya. Dari balik kobaran api dan huru-hara penduduk desa yang berlarian panik, Asmita bisa melihat Defteros sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dalam hati, Asmita berteriak. Dia tidak ingin melihat Defteros yang seperti saat ini.

' _Jangan, Defteros. Kau tidak boleh menghancurkan desa.'_

Namun percuma saja, suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Yang bisa Asmita lakukan hanya menatap Defteros yang terus meluapkan amarahnya, menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Di bawah sinar rembulan dan kobaran api yang menyala, untuk kedua kalinya, dirinya kembali meneskan air mata. Semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia mengingkari janjinya pada Defteros dengan pergi kembali ke desa. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, ini sudah menjadi hukuman untuknya.

Dalam pandangan yang semakin menggelap, Asmita merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh sesorang. Ia bisa mendengar suara Defteros yang memanggil-manggil namanya sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Persis sebelum ia mendapatkan penglihatannya dulu.

* * *

Di tengah guncangan dahsyat dan luapan lahar panas yang mengalir menuruni puncak gunung. Seorang pria berjalan mendaki dengan membopong sesosok pemuda yang tengah terpejam. Semakin lama, semakin jauh ia masuki ke dalam gunung yang tengah mengamuk itu. Hingga akhirnya sosok keduanya menghilang di balik muntahan lahar yang menelan segela apapun yang dilewatinya.

 **-Tamat-**

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Oh, oke, saya rasa ini sudah cukup ngawur dan alay. Tolong jangan bilang kalau saya terlalu keranjingan nonton sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi. Soalnya di sini nggak ada tokoh Nenek Lampir. Lagian itu sinetron udah bukan jamannya, ya. Sekarang jaman penghuni kebun binatang jadi bintang sinetron.

Untuk cerita pertama, saya ambil pairing yang paling pertama saya kenal di fandom ini. _Next chapter_ sepertinya giliran Aspros x Sisyphus yang akan saya dzolimi. Jadi, silahkan tunggu aja kalau emang mau nunggu. Saya nggak maksa.

Oh iya, itu judulnya bukan bermaksud mempromosikan tales Bogor ya. /jayus

 _Well,_ segitu aja. _See you next stories!_


	2. Aspros x Sisyphus

**Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Shiori Teshigori

 **Tales** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Second Story :**

 **Paradise View**

Aspros x Sisyphus

 **Warning :**

OOC, typo's

.

.

.

* * *

Alkisah...

Di sebuah lembah yang dikelilingi dengan rerumputan hijau membentang, hiduplah sepasang anak kembar yang bekerja sebagai peternak domba.

Pun dikatakan kembar, keduanya tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan sama persis. Meski wajah mereka sama, tetapi sang kakak memiliki garis wajah yang lembut dan diberkahi kulit seputih bulu domba. Sedangkan sang adik memiliki garis wajah lebih keras namun penuh kehangatan, juga warna kulit yang lebih gelap.

Sang kakak sangat gemar mempelajari hal-hal baru melalui buku-buku yang didapatkannya. Tiap kali kembali dari kota untuk menjual hasil perahan susu, ia pasti akan pulang dengan membawa setidaknya satu buku. Sedangkan sang adik lebih senang menjelajahi alam liar bersama partner setianya, seekor anjing ber-ras setengah serigala yang memiliki bulu perpaduan antara warna hitam dan putih.

Meskipun tanpa kehadiran sosok orang tua, keduanya hidup dalam damai. Senyuman dan tawa selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, seperti biasa sang kakak pergi ke kota untuk menjual hasil ternak mereka. Sedangkan sang adik memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah.

Setelah menerima imbalan dari hasil menjual bulu domba, sang kakak memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar ribu-ribut yang berasal dari warga sekitar. Seorang wanita berkata pada wanita lainnya _"Mereka bilang sang Raja sedang melakukan kunjungan di pusat kota."_

Penasaran, sang kakak mengikuti rombongan warga yang berbondong-bondong menuju pusat kota untuk bertatap muka dengan sang Raja. Pasalnya, sepanjang dirinya hidup, ia juga belum pernah melihat langsung bagaimana sosok orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai pemimpin negeri tempatnya tinggal.

Jujur saja, sang kakak sangat mengagumi sosok sang Raja yang mampu memimpin negeri dengan sangat baik dan memberi kemakmuran bagi rakyatnya.

.

Sekembalinya dari kota, dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu sang kakak memanggil-manggil nama adiknya yang tengah meruncingkan kayu dengan pisau kecilnya. Sesampainya ia di hadapan sang adik, mulailah ia bercerita tentang hal yang ia alami sewaktu di kota tadi.

" _Sudah kuputuskan, ketika besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi seorang Raja seperti Raja kita!"_

Sayangnya, sang adik nampaknya tidak terlalu antusias ketika mendengarnya. Meski jengkel, sang kakak tidak marah. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan sikap cuek sang adik. Dijegalnya leher sang adik kuat-kuat yang tentu saja menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan. Namun keduanya tertawa begitu lepas setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, keduanya kini sudah berusia enam belas tahun dan tumbuh menjadi sepasang pemuda yang tampan. Seperti yang diharapkan, sang kakak tumbuh dengan kecerdasan luar biasa. Tekadnya untuk bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin ternyata bukan bualan semata. Sejak saat itu, ia sudah belajar mati-matian demi mimpinya.

Cuaca hari itu begitu cerah. Sekembalinya dari mengembala, sang adik melihat seekor kuda kerajaan terparkir di dekat kediamannya. Ternyata seorang utusan dari kerajaan datang untuk memberi undangan ke istana. Tentu saja undangan tersebut ditujukan untuk sang kakak. Siapa yang menyangka, rumor tentang kejeniusan sang kakak bisa sampai terdengar ke dalam ruang lingkup istana dan membuat sang Raja tertarik.

Keesokan harinya sang kakak berpamitan untuk pergi ke istana dengan dijemput kereta kuda kerajaan. Karena yang diundang hanya sang kakak, si adik tentu saja hanya bisa menunggu sang kakak kembali sambil mendoakannya.

.

Malam itu, sang kakak kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian yang kelewat bagus. Bahkan sang adik hampir saja salah mengenalinya sebagai anak para bangsawan.

Di tengah ruangan yang hanya bernyalakan cahaya lilin, sepasang kakak beradik melakukan perbincangan cukup panjang yang diakhiri dengan kabar mengejutkan. Sang Raja dan Ratu yang ternyata tidak dikaruniai keterunan menginginkan sang kakak untuk dijadikan Putra Mahkota mereka.

Mendengarnya, sang adik hanya bisa ikut merasa senang atas pencapaian sang kakak. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini bisa menjadi langkah yang baik untuk sang kakak menuju impiannya.

Kabar buruknya, sang adik tidak bisa ikut tinggal bersama sang kakak di istana.

" _Akan kubuatkan kerajaan dimana kau dan aku bisa hidup bahagia selamanya."_

Janji sang kakak yang merupakan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk sang adik sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

* * *

.

Di tahun kesepuluh diangkatnya sang kakak menjadi Putra Mahkota, perang antar negeri ke-dua pecah. Akibatnya, banyak nyawa menjadi korban dan kesengsaraan bagi rakyat biasa.

Bersama dengan sang Raja, sang kakak yang kini menyandang status sebagai putra mahkota mengambil garis depan di pertempuran penentuan. Jika mereka memenangkan perang ini, maka impian sang kakak tak lama lagi akan terwujud.

Namun sayang, kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai ekspektasi. Kerajaan mereka kalah total dalam pertempuran. Bahkan sang Raja menjadi korban yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Sang Putra Mahkota sendiri kini hanya bisa berbaring di tengah mayat yang bergelimpangan. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya terus-menerus mengalirkan darah. Rasa ngeri, sakit dan keputus asaan menjadi satu. Ia ingin berteriak, memanggil nama adiknya, namun percuma. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu sang ajal datang menjemput.

" _Hal apa yang kau inginkan?"_

Saat pandangannya mulai menggelap, suara lembut bisikan tertangkap indera pendengar sang putera mahkota. Dalam kesadaran yang hampir lenyap ia pun membalasnya.

" _Kekuatan. Aku ingin kekuatan."_

Setelahnya, suara bisikan itu terus mengajukan pertanyaan di setiap jawaban yang telah diberikan oleh sang Putra Mahkota. Hingga berakhir dengan sebuah keputusan yang diucapkan suara misterius tersebut.

" _Akan kukabulkan harapanmu. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, apapun yang kau dapatkan setelahnya, jangan terbuai. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpamu berserta kerajaanmu."_

Di tengah kegelapan, seberkas cahaya putih menyeruak. Sang Putra Mahkota membuka matanya. Sepasang sayap putih berkilau menyambut kedua bola matanya yang berwarna safir. Sesosok malaikat berambut cokelat tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

Masa mencekam peperangan telah berakhir. Sang Putra Mahkota pulang dengan membawa bendera kemenangan. Sayangnya, dalam peperangan kali ini, mereka kehilangan sang Raja tercinta.

Hari di mana seharusnya diadakan perayaan, berubah menjadi sebuah acara pemakaman. Banyak pelayat yang datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa, terlampau sedih mengetahui salah satu orang terkasih mereka telah tiada.

Suasana berkabung tidak boleh dibiarkan berlangsung lama. keesokan harinya, atas perintah sang Ratu dan keputusan dewan istana, acara pengangkatan Putra Mahkota sebagai raja selanjutnya pun dilangsungkan.

Meskipun rasa pilu masih bersemayam di hati, perayaan disambut penuh suka cita. Khalayak berbondong-bondong memberikan ucapan selamat dan hormat kepada sang Raja baru.

.

* * *

.

Tahun kian terlewati, didampingi sang malaikat penyelamat, sang kakak berhasil membangun sebuah negeri yang begitu ideal. Mengukir sejarah baru sebagai raja paling arif dan bijaksana yang begitu dicintai rakyatnya.

Hanya saja, ia mulai melupakan satu hal terpenting dari semua tujuan yang ingin dicapainya selama ini. Adiknya.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, sang ibunda datang membawa sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Kapan kiranya kau akan menemukan wanita yang cocok sebagai permaisurimu?"_

Sang Raja sangat paham dengan situasinya. Negeri tanpa Ratu sama saja seperti sebuah keluarga yang tidak memiliki sosok seorang ibu. Namun sang Raja tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminang gadis manapun. Entah itu gadis dari rakyat biasa, putri bangsawan maupun tuan putri dari negeri tetangga.

Hanya satu alasannya: ia jatuh cinta pada sang malaikat yang telah memberikan semua kebahagiaan ini padanya.

 _Malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Jika itu terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Ia akan mati._

Bagaimana kalau itu hanyalah mitos belaka?

.

* * *

.

Malam itu bulan purnama pertama di tahun yang baru. Di bawah sinar sang dewi malam, sayap sang malaikat memancarkan sinar yang jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. ia bersenandung, melantunkan melodi angin yang begitu merdu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, sang Raja datang menghampiri. Membelai lembut sayap putih sang malaikat, menghirup aromanya yang memabukan, kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan.

Sang malaikat yang terkejut menghentikan lantunan melodinya. Bola matanya yang sehijau rerumputan musim semi menatap sang Raja sayu.

" _Kita seharusnya tidak, tuanku."_

" _Kumohon, malam ini saja. sebelum hari esok menyosong, ketika raga ini dimiliki oleh sosok selain dirimu."_

Sulit menolak permintaan dengan nada begitu memelas, sang malaikat tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia sudah pernah melakukan satu kali pelanggaran, tidak masalah bukan, jika sekali lagi ia menambah daftar dosanya?

.

Denting suara lonceng gereja membangunkannya.

Sang malaikat terjaga di atas ranjang tanpa busana. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Dari kejauhan, samar terdengar suara riuh penuh suka cita. Hari bahagia untuk negeri ini, hari di mana 'sang anak' menyambut 'ibu' baru mereka.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Haruskah ia juga ikut merasa bahagia?

Tidak, dia memang bahagia. Kebahagiaan rajanya adalah kebahagiaan untuk dirinya.

Meski surga menolaknya, pun kehilangan warna sucinya. Sang malaikat akan selalu berbahagia untuk sang raja.

Menggenggam sehelai bulu sepekat malam, sang malaikat memanjatkan lantunan do'a.

.

* * *

.

Angin pertama musim semi datang disertai dengan suara tangisan pertama seorang Pangeran kecil.

Menyambut kelahiran sang pewaris tahta, perayaan diadakan secara besar-besaran. Berbagai jenis makanan dan hiburan tersedia secara cuma-cuma. Sepenjuru negeri menari gembira. Khalayak berbondong-bondong mendatangi istana, sekedar ingin memberi berkat dan hadiah pada calon raja di masa depan.

.

* * *

.

Musim demi musim berlalu, kini sang Pangeran mulai belajar berjalan. Sang malaikat menonton sambil menjaga dari kejauhan.

Suatu ketika, sang Raja bertanya kepada sang malaikat.

" _Malaikatku, mengapa kau tidak pernah mau berdekatan denganku lagi? Tidak tahu kah kau betapa kesepiannya diriku?"_

Dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, sang malaikat berkata:

" _Bagaimana bisa hamba berada di sisi tuanku jika sang Pangeran selalu menangis ketika melihat sayap hitam milik hamba."_

 _._

* * *

.

Tiap harinya, helai bulu pada sayapnya tanggal satu persatu.

.

* * *

.

Siang itu, seperti biasa, sang malaikat mengamati sang Pangeran (yang kini genap berusia tiga tahun) bermain di taman istana dari kejauhan. Sesekali ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah sang Pangeran yang begitu menggemaskan.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Ratu datang, menggendong sang Pangeran ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum beranjak pergi, sang Ratu melirik ke arah sang malaikat. Tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Berterima kasih karena telah bersedia menjaga buah hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Di usianya yang ke-tujuh, sang Pangeran menderita sakit parah.

Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Pun semua jenis obat-obatan sudah dicoba, seluruh tabib terbaik dari sepenjuru negeri didatangkan, namun tetap nihil hasilnya. Akhir terburuknya, nyawa sang Pangeran tak terselamatkan.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus disertai gugurnya helai daun pertama.

Sang malaikat membuat keputusan penting.

.

* * *

.

Sang Pangeran berlari penuh semangat ke dalam dekapan sang Ratu dan Raja.

Rasa senang bukan kepalang tentu saja mewarnai suasana ruangan itu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, secara ajaib, sang Pangeran yang divonis nyawanya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi kini tertawa penuh ceria dalam pelukan sang ibunda.

Tangis haru pecah seketika. Entah itu para pelayan, penjaga dan tabib istana, mereka semua menyayangi sosok mungil sang Pangeran.

Hanya saja, dalam moment tersebut sang Raja kembali teringat tentang kisah masa lalu. Ketika dirinya tengah menanti ajal di area pertempuran. Ketika sang malaikat membagi setengah nyawa miliknya untuk dirinya.

Tidak mungkin.

Detik itu juga, sang Raja berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan seribu pertayaan untuk orang-orang yang berada di sana.

.

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Sang Raja menerobos masuk mencari sosok pemuda bersayap.

Terkulai lemah di atas dinginnya lantai marmer. Di bawah terpaan sinar mentari senja, sepasang sayap tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengepak.

 _Tidak!_

Menghambur memeluk raga nyaris tak bernyawa, sang Raja meneriakan pilu mengorek jiwa.

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya sang mentari ke peraduannya, menyambut hadirnya sang dewi malam. Sosok sang malaikat melebur menjadi jutaan butir cahaya. Terbang tinggi bersama hembusan angin musim gugur. Menyisakan sehelai bulu putih bersinar.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah lembah yang dikelilingi rerumputan hijau membentang. Sepasang pria berupa sama baru saja akan memulai sebuah perbincangan panjang.

" _Maukah kah kau mendengarkan cerita kakakmu ini yang bertemu dengan malaikat?"_

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

Halo! Apa kabar fandom ini?

Saya kembali setelah sekian lama pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Tolong tepuk tangannya! *disambit*

Oke, melanjutkan project chuunibyou ini, sesuai janji, saya membawakan AspSisy ke cerita kedua. Meski pun ini lebih gak jelas dari cerita pertama dan ngerubah gaya penulisan _coretyangterinspirasidarifanfickakkuocoret_. Bahkan nggak disebut nama sama sekali di dalamnya. Tapi mudah-mudahan sih kalian ngeh itu siapa-siapa aja.

Cuma jujur aja, waktu nulis Ratu (bininya Aspros) saya terus kepikiran Calvera. Kemudian sadar, Calvera punya Kardia. pasangan lurus buat bang Asep mah si Chris, ya. #yaudah

Di cerita ke-tiga mungkin ada yang mau rikues pairing? Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ataupun OC, ya. Saya angkat tangan kalau begitu. Terus, paling saya buat juga kalau mood dan itu entah kapan. Bisa jadi tahun depan. Haha

Well, udah deh kayaknya.

 _Salam kangen,_

Convallarie


End file.
